


Sledding

by Me_Meow



Series: The 12 Ships of December 2019 [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fox hybrids, Furry, M/M, Multi, Sledding, The 12 Ships of December, Winter, Wolf Hybrids, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Just a fun day to go sledding in the park.
Relationships: DAINA/Ruby (Vocaloid), DEX/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid)
Series: The 12 Ships of December 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541083
Kudos: 5





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> Dex and Diana have their animal forms cause I like ‘em better.
> 
> Also, everyone is given the pleasure of not one, but TWO ships! Your welcome~

“Come on guys, hurry up!” Dex cheered as he ran up the hill, Daina bouncing along side him holding a circular sled.

“Ugh, slow down you guys,” Ruby groaned as she and Yohio trudged up from behind. “Where the heck do they get so much energy?” She complained.

Yohio grinned. “I think it’s because their part animal.” Behind him, the blond was pulling a toboggan.

The redhead sighed. “Oh well.”

Eventually the quartet made it to the top of the tall snowy hill. Wagging his tail, Dex was bubbling with excitement.

“I’ve never done this before.” He smiled. “Is it fun?”

“Lots of fun.” Ruby grinned from ear to ear. Setting down the sled, she gently placed herself on it, patting behind her. “Diana, come sit with me, okay?”

Hesitantly, the fox cautiously placed herself behind her girlfriend. “Can… can I hold you?” She bit her lip.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Once the pair was ready, Ruby turned to face her girlfriend. “You ready?” She cheered.

Biting her lip, the fox girl nodded. 

“And away~ we go~!” The silent hill was then filled with Ruby’s cheers and Daina’s screams.

“Come on, Hio, let’s go!” 

Smiling, Yohio prepared the toboggan and once they were ready, they were off. Dex howled in delight as the cold breeze slapped the couple’s faces.

At the bottom, Diana was cheering on how fun it was while Dex was grabbing his boyfriend’s hand so they could walk up the hill.

It was a huge success at the end of the day.


End file.
